familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Ludlow (1504-1543)
George Ludlow (1504-1543) High Sheriff of Wiltshire Co Vital Stats * Son of William Ludlow and Jane Moore * 1522/23 (est) : Birth - Hill Deverill, Wiltshire Co, England * 1543-Mar-26 : Married Edith Windsor (1515-1613), daughter of Sir Andrew Windsor, Lord of Stanwell Manor and Warden of Windsor Castle and made 1st Baron Windsor by Henry VIII when the latter took personal use of Stanwell Manor), Middlesex and Elizabeth Blount. - England * 1580-May-25 : Died at Hill Deverell, Wiltshire, where he had resided * 1581-Feb-04 : Will proved Biography George Ludlow was High Sheriff of Wiltshire in 1567 and resided some time at West Shireborne. George Ludlow was 24 when Henry VIII's break with Rome began, 31 at the time of dissolution of the monasteries began and 39 when war against Scotland and France began. As Esquire he is likely to have been called to duty in the field. His Father-in-law : Andrew Windsor (1462-1543) - 1st Baron of Windor, inherited manor of Stanwell in Middlesex Co, m. Elizabeth Blount Her Husband - George Ludlow (1504-1543) - was High Sheriff of Wiltshire Co High Sheriff of Wiltshire A NEW High Sheriff of Wiltshire is sworn in with a ceremony dating back to Saxon times. The High Sheriff is the sovereign’s representative in the county for matters of law and order and the judiciary. It is the oldest secular office in England and Wales after the Crown and modern high sheriffs still have a close relationship with judges, magistrates, the police, the coroner and the probation service. See Wikipedia List of High Sheriffs for listing for George Ludlow - or See TudorPlace List of Sheriffs * 1567 : George Ludlow of Hill Deverell * 1585 : Edmund Ludlow of Hill Deverell (son) * 1633 : Sir Henry Ludlow, Knight of Maiden Bradley * 1645 : Edmund Ludlow, of Hill Deverill, and Alexander Thistlethwaite, of Winterslow * 1810 : Abraham Ludlow, of Heywood House, Westbury * 1850 : Henry Gaisford Gibbs Ludlow, of Heywood House, Westbury * 1869 : Ralph Ludlow Lopes, of Sandridge Park, Melksham Children of Edith Windsor and George Ludlow Note: There is a lot of discrepancy in these dates: See References Below: # Ursula Ludlow (1547-1613) - m. 1st Rev. William Earth, m. 2nd Adrian Scrope. and had Robert Scrope # Philippa Ludlow (1534-1580) - married Thomas Zouch, son of Sir John Zouch. # Anne Ludlow (1536-1607) - married Thomas Hall of London, son of Roger Hall and Margaret, and had a daughter, Helen Hall. # Margaret Ludlow (1540-1580) - married Robert Vaux of Odiham, Hants # Sir Edmund Ludlow (1545-1624) - - m. 1st Bridget Coker, dau. of Henry Coker of Maypowder, Dorset. Bur. Sept. 1587, Hill Deverhill, Wilts. m. 2nd Margaret Manning, dau. of Henry Manning and Katherine Kirkener, widow Viscountess Howard of Binden, Wid. of Thomas Howard Viscount Binden, . He also was High Sheriff of Wiltshire Co in 1585. # Mary Ludlow () - married Hugh Ryley. # Jane Ludlow (1549-1580) - m. Nicholas Bassett son of William Bassett and Cecily Gore (The name Gore also appears among the early Nicholas line). # Thomas Ludlow (1550-1607) - He had a son, Roger Ludlow, who was a co-founder of Connecticut Colony in America. References * Cheney Family Ancestry * Welcome Chapman Family Ancestry * Joshua Wells Family Ancestry * George Ludlow Biography Category:Non-SMW people articles